


Arcadia

by Sorelion (Miakiii)



Series: In Media Res [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Short Drabble, Stephen is Tony's guardian angel, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: Under the stars, Tony Stark fondly recalls his first meeting with his so-called Guardian Angel.





	Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guess who is alive with a heckton of backlog sjdhfkg Anyway, here is the Guardian Angel AU nobody wanted. Enjoy!
> 
> The title and parts of the lyrics is from Heritors of Arcadia

_"_ _On an ocean of stars,_ _  
_ _'Lo an angel they see,  
_ _Untouched by the war that they waged"_

* * *

Tony Stark lets his whiskey eyes wander over the vast sea of stars twinkling in the endless abyss of space. He remembers quite vividly that it was under these very cosmos that he met his guardian angel. Under the promise of war from his home threatening to destroy everything he is, a man dressed in blues with shining golden wings appeared before him without any warning whatsoever.

_"Anthony Stark? I am Stephen, your guardian angel. Your life is in danger, therefore I am here to protect you from whatever harm befalls onto you."_

Obviously, at first, Tony didn't believe a word he said. Guardian angel? Seriously? Where was he on all the times he was hit by his father? When he suffered under Obie's relentless 'apprenticeship'? Why only appear now?

Tony barely held back the rage at the celestial being, hurtful words at the tip of his tongue. He glares at the other man only to be greeted with a small, tired smile. The mechanic doesn't know if he read his mind or if the angel was anticipating those accusations but either way, he explains himself as best as he could.

"We... are generally not allowed to interfere with our charges. Doing so would leave scars on ourselves." He lifts his hands to show the angry red lashes and multiple white ugly lines. "Still, I tried my best to give you whatever comfort you needed during those times. Seeing you now though... Perhaps I should have tried harder."

Tony swallows whatever fury he had built up earlier, his memory flashing back at the small comforts he had when the suffering became too much. He recalls the warm blankets and soft gentle breeze caressing his injured face, when Obie's mentoring became too hard to handle and he sleeps underneath the stars under the protective gaze of someone. He remembers his dreams being filled with love and comfort.

He bows his head in shame, knowing now how those small actions probably got the other man into so much pain.

“Sorry...”

"It's a small price to bring back that cherished smile."

Tony gives Stephen another bright smile, not minding the red spreading through his face.

Thinking back, the genius realizes that it must have been that moment that he fell in love.

His thoughts were cut off as he hears his companion (love? cherished one? how do you describe a being that is your _everything?_ ) call out for his name. Stephen stands near the lake, his galaxy eyes twinkling with delight and wonder at the man he carefully protected for years. Tony winks at him, as he makes his way to where the winged being is as Stephen simply rolls his eyes playfully in response. Without any other word, the brunet melts into his angel's arms, nuzzling onto the other man's shoulders as the celestial simply held him protectively without a word.

The war is catching up to them, as they hear each village being consumed by the conquering invaders. They have to move fast to avoid getting swept up in the tides of it. Stephen, now fully siding with a human rather than his own kind, was cut off from heaven's powers leaving him nothing more than a mortal with some fancy wings.

Tony feels said golden wings wrap around him comfortably, remembering the same feeling he had when he slept under the stars a few years back. He lifts his head from the man's shoulder and gently bumps his forehead against his guardian's own. Galaxy eyes gazed upon his own whiskey eyes and for a second, time seem to stop around them. Slowly, their lips met halfway, gently brushing against the other before breaking away. Foreheads still connected, Tony stared for a bit before breaking down laughing. His laughter was infectious seeing as the angel's own rumbling laughter followed after a few seconds.

They stayed under the stars, untouched by the world clashing events until dawn, when the sunrise promised a new hope for the travelling lovers.


End file.
